movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gal Gadot
Gal Gadot Varsano (Hebrew: גל גדות‎, ɡaˈdot;born 30 April 1985) is an Israeli actress and model. At age 18, she was crowned Miss Israel 2004. She then served two years in the Israel Defense Forces as a combat instructor, and began studying law andinternational relations at IDC Herzliya college while building up her modeling and acting careers. Gadot's first international film role came as Gisele Yashar in Fast & Furious, a role she reprised in subsequent installments of the film franchise. She went on to earn worldwide fame for portraying Wonder Woman in the DC Extended Universe, beginning with Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016), followed by the solo film Wonder Woman and the ensemble Justice League (both 2017). In 2018, Gadot was included on Time's annual list of the 100 most influential people in the world. Early Life Gadot was born on April 30, 1985, in Rosh HaAyin, In Hebrew, her first name means "wave" and her surname means "riverbanks". Her parents are Irit (née Weiss), a teacher, and Michael Gadot, an engineer. Both her parents were born in Israel, and they Hebraized their surname from "Greenstein" to "Gadot" prior to her birth. Her father is a sixth-generation Israeli. Her maternal grandparents were born in Europe; her grandfather, who was imprisoned in the Auschwitz concentration camp, survived the Holocaust, and her grandmother left before the Nazi invasion. Gadot has stated that she was brought up in a "very Jewish, Israeli family environment". Her ancestry is Polish-Jewish, Austrian-Jewish, German-Jewish, and Czech-Jewish. She has one younger sister. Her high school major was biology. She says that in high school she was good at basketball because of her height. As a teenager, her first jobs were babysitting and at Burger King. As an adult, Gadot studied law and international relations at the IDC Herzliya college. Gadot completed her two mandatory years of service in the Israel Defense Forces, enlisted as a combat instructor. She said of her time in the Israeli military: "You give two or three years, and it's not about you. You learn discipline and respect." Gadot says that her background helped her to win the role of Gisele in''Fast & Furious'': "I think the main reason was that the director Justin Lin really liked that I was in the military, and he wanted to use my knowledge of weapons." When she was 18 years old, Gadot entered the Miss Israel competition. She thought that being in the beauty pageant “would be a nice experience” but “I never thought I would win,” Gadot explained to Glamour magazine. “I was shocked when they crowned me.” This victory helped launch her career as a model. She then served her mandatory two-year commitment in the Israel Defense Forces. After she completed her service, Gadot went to college to study law. Career 2004-2008: Early life era While in college, Gadot was asked to audition to play the love interest of super spy James Bond in Quantum of Solace (2008). She had several callbacks, but she didn’t get the part. Still the experience sparked her interest in acting. As Gadot told Interview magazine, “I realized it takes a lot to act, and it's so much more interesting than going to law school.” She soon landed a role on an Israeli TV series and then a part in a feature film. In 2007, 21-year-old Gadot was in the Maxim photo shoot, "Women of the IDF", and was then featured on the cover of the New York Post. 2009-2016: Actress time era In 2009, Gadot made her film debut as Gisele in Fast & Furious starring Vin Diesel and Paul Walker. She returned to play the role in several sequels: Fast Five (2011), Fast & Furious 6 (2013) and Furious 7 (2015). Gadot soon landed a role of a lifetime when she was cast as Wonder Woman (and her alter ego Diana Prince) in the big budget action film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016). Getting into character presented her with some challenges, as she told Jimmy Kimmel on his talk show. At first, her costume “was so tight, I literally could not breathe.” Despite any wardrobe issues, Gadot sees the significance of Wonder Woman as a role model. She explained to Glamour that “it was important for me that we show how independent she is. She is not relying on a man, and she’s not there because of a love story.” Gadot has led international campaigns as a model for Miss Sixty, Huawei smartphones, Captain Morgan rum, Gucci fragrances and Vine Vera skincare ranges, and Jaguar Cars. In 2015, she became the face of Gucci's Bamboo perfume brand. She has been featured as the covergirl on Cosmopolitan, Glamour, Bride Magazine, Entertainment Weekly, UMM, Cleo, Fashion, Lucire, FHM. Gadot has been the main model for fashion brand Castro in 2008–16. In 2013, her combined annual modelling and acting salary was estimated at NIS 2.4 million, which was ahead of a number of other famous Israeli models such as Esti Ginzburg and Shlomit Malka, though significantly behind Bar Refaeli. In April 2012, Shalom Life ranked her Number 5 on its list of "the 50 most talented, intelligent, funny, and gorgeous Jewish women in the world", behind model Bar Refaeli and actress Eva Green. In 2014, Gadot was one of two Israeli actresses, along with Odeya Rush, listed as an upcoming leading lady by InStyle magazine. 2017-2020: Wonder Woman era After her role in Batman v. Superman, Gadot will once again play Wonder Woman in her own film, which is set for a 2017 release. She will also be appearing in several upcoming Justice League movies. In addition to her work as Wonder Woman, Gadot also stars with Ryan Reynolds and Kevin Costner in the action drama Criminal (2016) and the upcoming comedy Keeping Up with the Joneses with Isla Fisher and Jon Hamm. Gadot was also featured in the music video for Maroon 5's single "Girls Like You". In March 2, 2019. Gadot will be return Fast & Furious 9 and 10. Personal Life Gadot is married to businessman Yaron Versano. The couple wed in 2008 and have a daughter named Alma. Gadot and her husband owned a boutique hotel in Tel Aviv, which she helped to run. They sold their hotel to Roman Abramovich in 2015 for $26 million. Filmography Gadot performed her own stuntwork in those films. In 2010, she had small roles in the action-comedy Date Night and the action-adventure comedy Knight and Day. 2011 brought her back to The Fast and the Furious franchise, reprising her role as Gisele in Fast Five, 2013's Fast & Furious 6, and 2015's Fast & Furious 7. Feature films Television Music videos Commercials Pageants Awards and nominations Category:Actress Category:Model Category:Fashion Model Category:Israel Category:Real-Life People Category:Director Category:Screenwriters Category:Cinematographers Category:Gal Gadot